The Real Jasper and Bella
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Yeah, the title sums it up. Basically Bella is Harry's older sister by two years, she's best friends with Fred, George and - le gasp- Jasper! Read on to find out what happens, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. This story starts from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.


**The real Jasper and Bella.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Bella's POV:

Crap, I missed home. I missed my younger brother. I missed my friends. Heck, I even missed _Snape!_ I'm lucky that Jasper had to come with me though. My name isn't Isabella Marie Swan.  
It's Isabella Lilly Potter. I'm not really eighteen, I'm actually fourteen, my brother is starting his second year at Hogwarts. Jasper isn't actually one-hundred and something, he's my age. And his real name is Jasper William Brown, his cousin Lavender Brown is in her second year too. I actually have my mother's red hair and my Father's chocolate brown eyes, I'm a Metamorphmagus.

'' Jasper.''

'' Yeah?'' he asked

'' It's time we told them the truth, it's clear they aren't working for Voldemort.''

'' I'll owl Professor Dumbledore first.''

'' You'll have to charm your eyes back, and get rid of the fake scars, and shrink a little...'' I rambled, Jasper rolled his eyes

'' I get it Izzy, you can quit with the rambling now. And you have to change back.''

'' I'm planning on doing that in front of them, I want to give them a shock.''

'' Gred and Forge will be proud.'' Fred and George were our best friends.

'' Damn straight.''

'' I'll go and owl him.''

'' Kay, I'll start packing my things.'' he nodded and I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, I'm not clumsy, it was part of the cover. I packed all my clothes and other items. I pulled up a loose floorboard, and pulled out the pillow case that had Jasper and I's wizarding things in them, I pulled out our wands, parchment, ink, quills, spellbooks and our keys to Gringotts. I held my wand in my hand tightly, it's been a whole year since I've used a spell. It was Rosewood, had a dragon heart string core, was 10 3/4 inches and it was unyielding. Jasper's was made of Willow, had unicorn tail core, was 11 inches and it was pliable. I rooted through the bag again and pulled out a photo. I grinned, the moving photo was of Jasper, Fred, George and myself at Hogsmeade, laughing and grinning like madmen.  
I put the photo in my trunk carefully, I heard a noise and saw Jasper leaning on the doorway grinning with his arms folded.

'' What are you looking so smug about?'' I asked getting up

'' Hogsmeade photo.'' he said softly, pulling me into a hug

'' I miss Fred and George.'' I said into his chest

'' I do too, should I charm myself back?'' ah, one thing I would miss about America was the fact that you were able to use magic from twelve upwards.

'' If you want.'' I handed him his wand and he changed back to his normal self. The real Jasper had ice blue eyes, was 5'11'', his honey blonde hair turned a shade lighter and he looked fourteen.

'' Much better.'' Jasper said, I rolled my eyes

'' You've got all of your stuff packed, right?'' I asked, I turned back into Bella Swan

'' Yeah, let's go break the news.'' only one Cullen member knew what Jasper and I were. It was Rosalie. She walked in on us talking about Hogwarts and we had to tell her everything, she swore not to tell anyone. Jasper and I put our things in our respective trunks.

'' Okay.'' we both walked to the Cullen house, Esme opened the door and she looked at Jasper in shock, then she noticed the trunks we had and the fact that to her we were both carrying wooden sticks

'' What the?''

'' Esme can you hold a family meeting?'' I asked

'' Y-Yes.'' she called everyone downstairs

'' WHAT THE HECK? JASPER?!'' Emmett shouted

'' Yeah...'' Jasper said rubbing the back of his neck

'' All of you may want to sit down.'' I said, Jasper and I stood in front of the family, our trunks were off to the side

'' Bella, how is Jasper... human?'' Carlisle asked

'' We'd better start from the beginning.''

'' Probably best.'' Alice said frustrated

'' Okay. Jasper and I are... we're... aw crap how do I tell you all this?'' my English accent started seeping through my words

'' We're wizards, well in Bella's case a witch.''

'' HEH?'' Edward shouted

'' Yeah... okay, my name isn't Isabella Marie Swan. It's Isabella Lilly Potter. I'm a witch from England, same with Jasper. We both go to a school named Hogwarts School; of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm not eighteen and Jasper isn't a hundred and something. We're both fourteen and starting our fourth year at Hogwarts. I have a younger brother named Harry James Potter who is starting his second year at Hogwarts. Harry and I's parents died when I was three and Harry one. I was at Jasper's house when Voldemort arrived. My Dad, James Potter, tried to defend my Mum, Lily Potter, and Harry, he told Mum to take Harry, pick me up from Jasper's and run. My Dad held off Voldemort for a while, but was killed, Voldemort went upstairs to find my Mum protecting Harry, he killed her,  
he triedto kill Harry but the curse rebounded, and destroyed him. Harry survived, and got a lightning shaped scar on his head, he's the chosen one, the person to defeat Voldemort-''

'' I thought you said Voldemort was destroyed?'' Emmett said

'' He was. But I'm one of the people that believes he's still out there, to tired to carry on. Anyway, Harry was raised by our aunt and uncle, while I was raised by the Tonks family. Actually it would just be quicker if I showed you my memories.''

'' You can do that?''

'' Yeah.'' I pulled out my wand and muttered the spell

'' I'll show you Harry's memory of the day Mum and Dad died.''

'' Alright.'' Carlisle said, I nodded and projected the memory into everyone's minds

**~Memory~**

''LILY! TAKE HARRY, PICK UP BELLA AND RUN!''

'' James! I can't leave you!''

'' I'll try and hold him off for as long as I can! Just go and protect them!'' Lily ran up the stairs to Harry's room and looked down the stairs only to see James fighting off Voldemort, Lily crouched down beside Harry and whispered to him

'' Harry, you are loved, so loved. Harry Bella loves you, Mama loves you, Dada loves you. Harry please, be safe, be strong.''

'' AVADA KADAVRA!" Lily heard, she closed her eyes and a tear dripped down her face, James was dead.

'' I'll protect you with my life, I'd do the same for Bella.''

'' Stand aside silly girl!'' Voldemort hissed at Lily who was now standing

'' NEVER!''

'' If you stand aside, you shall live.''

'' No, you've killed my husband! I won't let you kill my son!''

'' What about your daughter then? I think she could pay the price.''

'' NO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL_ EITHER_ OF MY CHILDREN!''

'' Very well, I'm giving you one last chance to stand aside or die.''

'' Never.''

'' AVADA KADAVRA!'' Lily screamed and fell to the ground dead. Voldemort pointed his wand to Harry and muttered the foul words, only to have the curse rebound.

**~ End of Memory~**

Everyone looked at us in shock

'' That's just the first memory.''

'' How many more are there?'' Esme asked

'' Let's see... um... I don't know. Should I bother showing them the Quidditch?'' I asked shakily

'' If you want them to understand, then maybe.'' Jasper said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, Edwardo and Pixie glared at us

'' Um, what's Quidritch?'' Emmett asked

'' Quidditch. It's our sport. It's like English football, but on brooms. There are seven members in a team, one keeper, three chasers, two beaters and a seeker.''

'' I think they need more detail Izzy.'' Jasper said patting my shoulder

'' Right! Okay, there are three kinds balls, the Quaffle, two Bludgers and the Golden snitch.''

'' Okay.'' Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett said getting the idea

'' The Keeper protects the three hoops and stops the opposite team from scoring. The Chasers, they score points by throwing the Quaffle into the other teams hoops, earning ten points. The Beaters, they have a bat, slightly smaller than a baseball bat, with the bat they hit the bludgers away from their teams chasers. The Seeker, is the person who really ends the game, they have to fly around trying to find and hopefully catch the snitch, earning 150 points to their house team and winning the game.''

'' That doesn't sound hard.'' Edward said

'' It is, the bludgers are fast and if one of them knocks into you you're either unconscious or you have a broken limb or two. The Quaffle is big and it's only risk is hitting you. The Snitch is damn hard to see. Jasper and I both play chaser for our house. And my brother plays the seeker.''

'' What do you mean by house?'' Alice asked rudely, probably frustrated she didn't see this

'' There are four houses. Ravenclaw, which is based off of Intelligence, Wit, Wisdom, Creativity, Originality and Individuality.

Hufflepuff is based off of, Dedication, Hard Work, Fair play, Patience, Kindness, Tolerance and Unafraid of Toil.

Gryffindor is based off of, Bravery, Nerve, Chivalry, Courage and Daring.

Slytherin is based off of, Traditionalism, Resourcefulness, Cunning, Ambition, Leadership qualities, Self-Preservation, Determination, Intelligence, Fraternity and Power.''

'' So what house are you two in?'' Emmett asked almost bouncing with glee

'' Gryffindor.'' we both said at the same time

'' Can you show us more memories, so we can understand more?'' Esme asked kindly and somewhat sheepishly

'' Of course! Jazz, should we show them the sorting?''

'' Yeah, it'll be nice to see when we were midgets, well you're still a midget.''

'' Hey! I'm tall! I hate being in this form!'' I said stamping my foot

'' Did you just stamp your foot?'' Jasper asked with a brow raised and eyes shining with amusement

'' Your Mum.'' Jasper snorted

'' What do you mean this form?'' Rosalie asked

'' Rosalie, when we told you about Hogwarts, I left out a detail.''

'' What?''

'' I'm a Metamorphmagus.''

'' A what?'' they all asked, well except Jazz

'' It means I can change my appearance at will.''

'' Really?''

'' Yeah, I'll show you all my true-ness.'' I closed my eyes. My hair shrunk from my waist to the end of my shoulder blades and it turned into my Mum's red hair colour, I grew about five or so inches and my features went back to their fourteen year old look. I opened my eyes to find the Cullen's staring open mouthed at me. I knew it! I made vampires go into shock! Mental Party! Fred and George will be proud.

'' AWESOME!'' Emmett shouted

'' I never get tired of it.'' Jasper said grinning and patting my head

'' It's... different, good different.'' Esme said smiling softly

'' You're ginger?'' Alice asked, I rolled my eyes while everyone stared at her in shock

'' I prefer the term red head, but yes, I am ginger.''

'' Oh!'' Emmett said waving his arm in the air

'' Yes Emmett?'' I said pointing at him out of amusement

'' Oh! Can you make your hair any colour?!" Emmett asked bouncing in his seat

'' Yes, I can also change my eyes, height etc.'' I turned my hair into my favorite hair colour, midnight red.

'' Cool...''

'' Anyway, I'll show you our sorting and going through the years.'' I said doing the spell again

**~ Memory~**

Jasper and Bella sat in a compartment talking when two ginger boys walked in

'' Can we sit with you two-''

'' Everywhere else is bloody full-''

'' And this is the only emptyish compartment!'' they both finished at the same time, Bella looked over to Jasper who had a small grin forming on his face

'' Yeah, I'm Jasper Brown.'' they both shook his hand

'' And I'm Bella Potter.''

'' You mean to say-''

'' That your brother-''

'' Is the one to kill you-know-who?''

'' Yes.''

'' I'm Fred-'' the one with brown eyes said

'' And I'm George-'' said the one with green eyes

'' And together we are the Weasley twins, at your service.''

'' Well that wasn't weird at all.'' Bella said reading through her favored wizard magazine, the Quibbler

'' That's coming from Queen weird.'' Jasper snorted, Bella rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head '' Why do you always hit me?''

'' Because Jazz, you my dear friend, are a prat.''

'' Love you too Bells.''

'' I know you do.'' Bella said ruffling his hair

'' So, what houses do you all hope to get in?'' Fred asked

'' Any really, well except Slytherin.'' Bella said

'' Same.'' Jasper said

'' We're hoping for Gryffindor.'' George said.

**~ Change scene to sorting~**

'' Brown, Jasper.'' Jasper went up to the sorting stool and McGonnagal placed the Sorting hat on his head

'' GRYFFINDOR!'' the hat screamed out, Jasper grinned and walked down to the Gryffindor table, Bella smiled at him and didn't pay attention to the other sorting's, until her name came up

'' Potter, Isabella.'' Bella walked up to the stool, calm and collected

'' Hmm, I see. Definitely not a Hufflepuff. Not quite a Ravenclaw. Ah... you have a thirst for knowledge and to prove yourself to others, you're brave and chivalrous... ah I see now ... well then it had better be... GRYFFINDOR!'' Bella let out a smile and skipped down to sit next to Jasper, Fred and George were both put in Gryffindor.

**~ Change scene to first Quidditch game~**

Bella and Jasper were in second year and joined up for Quidditch as chasers

'' Alright, listen up!'' Oliver Wood said to his team-mates

'' Sir yes sir!'' Bella said doing a mock army salute

'' Anyway... we beat Slytherin, we're shoe in for winning the house cup!''

'' Yeah! No slacking!'' Bella coughed something out that sounded like * Fred, George, they mean you*, they all lined up. Halfway through the game...

'' And Potter has the Quaffle. she passes to Spinnet who shoots and she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor! The leads Gryffindor 50-20.''

'' Yes!'' Bella cheered high fiving Alicia

'' Flint is in possession, but Potter has caught the Quaffle from him!'' Bella flew forward holding the Quaffle under her right arm, she felt something on her sides, Marcus Flint and another Slytherin chaser were on both her sides, squishing her in the middle, she tried to get away from them when she saw a stand, she knew she was too late to avoid it so she covered her head and fell down, she heard an angry roar from Gryffindor **( A/N: Hey that rhymes )** she fell to the ground groaning in pain, her left arm was dislocated, she sat up and groaned from the pain shooting up her arm. She saw Fred and George angrily batting the Bludgers at the other team, Jasper was looking down worried as he threw the Quaffle to Alicia, she mouthed 'I'm okay' to him, she glanced at her broom and reached for it.

'' THOSE FOUL, EVIL, CHEATING BAS-''

'' Jordan!''

'' Sorry Professor.'' Bella mounted her broom awkwardly '' Hey! Potter is back on her broom! Go kill some Slytherin's for us!''

'' Jordan!''

'' I'm just speaking what everyone wants to hear. Back to the game... yeah, Gryffindor had scored! that leads them 60-20!'' And ten minutes later, Gryffindor caught the snitch.

'' I'LL KILL THEM, LEMME AT THEM!'' Fred shouted, George and Jasper were holding him back, though, Jasper looked like he needed to be restrained to.

'' Freddie, calm down.'' Bella said

'' NO! NEED TO KILL! THOSE SLYTHERIN'S WILL BE WRUNG BY MY OWN BARE HANDS!'' Bella blinked

'' For God's sake! Calm down, I think JSOM can hear you!'' **( A/N: JSOM= Japanese School of Magic.)**

'' She's right, calm down.'' George said

'' I'm calm, I'm calm.'' Fred said letting out a deep breath

'' I'd better go and get my arm sorted.'' Bella said prodding her now useless left arm.

**~ End Memory~**

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

Everyone in the room blinked, minus Bella and Jasper

'' Well, your friends seem interesting.'' Esme said breaking the silence

'' Oh, they are, it's like having two of Emmett.''

'' If you don't mind me asking, how did you make us believe Jasper was a vampire?'' Carlisle asked confused and interested

'' Easy when you're top of charms class.'' Bella said slightly smug

'' Shove off, at least I'm not bad at Divination!''

'' Hey, it's not my fault that room smells like a sleeping drug, I didn't want to fall asleep in my mid-term exam!''

'' Surrreee.''

'' Um, back to explaining.'' Carlisle said slightly amused at their argument

'' Sorry. Anyway, I used a simple charm that modifies memories to the way I see fit.''

'' So, what about Jasper?''

'' I used a spell that changes a person, I only used a little of it, I don't want to look like a troll.''

'' Do you think that's what happened to Crabbe and Goyle?''

'' Nah, troll's are much nicer looking than them.''

'' True, true.

'' Uh-hum!''

'' Right! I also used a charm on Jazzy Spazzy here, I used a charm that made you all think he had no heart beat.''

'' What about you feeling emotions Jasper?''

'' Oh, that's a natural gift, like Bella how she has Metamorphmagus, I have a gift for feeling emotions, though I can turn it off.''

'' Interesting.'' All of a sudden a tawny coloured barn owl flew through the window, it had wide eyes effectively giving it a permanent look of shock.

'' Phoebe!'' Bella exclaimed reaching for her owl

'' THERE'S A BIRD IN THE HOUSE!'' Alice screeched

'' Well, that's my _bird _you're talking about, and her name is Phoebe.'' Bella said stroking Phoebe, she untied the letter from Phoebe's leg, Phoebe nibbled Bella's finger affectionately '' I don't have anything for you right now B.'' Phoebe let out a sad hoot and with a small nibble of affection on Jasper's ear she flew back out of the window

'' What is it Izzy?'' Jasper asked

'' Our Hogwart's letters. Merlin's beard! Someone's a _huge_ fan of Lockheart!''

'' No, not that guy! He's- he's...''

'' A pretty boy. No need for jealousy Jazz, I hate him too, you're still my best guy friend.''

'' Can I tell Fred and George that?''

'' Nope.''

'' Is there any other books?''

'' Standard book of Spells; book 4.''

'' Lovely.''

'' Isn't it just, how the bloody hell are we supposed to get back to England?''

'' Um... Broomstick?''

'' You really are dim aren't you?'' Bella asked with a straight face

'' A bit...''

'' Oh! There's another letter!"

'' Read it!'' Emmett said, again bouncing with joy

'' _Dear Isabella and Jasper, _( Bella scowled at the mention of her first name.)

_I have sent for Mr Weasley to apparate and take you both home._

_I sense Mr Fred and George Weasley have missed you both greatly, and are elated for you both to come home._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S I always find lemon bonbons tasty._

'' He's mad.'' Emmett said wide eyed

'' He may be mad mate, but he's sheer genius.'' Bella and Jasper heard a familiar voice say

'' Fred!'' Bella squealed jumping her friend

'' Easy there Iz, I really don't want to fall over and die.'' he joked hugging her, Bella unlatched herself from him

'' What, do I get any hugs or am I just to stand here and look pretty?''

'' George!'' Bella jumped at her other friend, George patted her head and she unlatched herself

'' Georgie, everyone knows Fred is the better looking twin.''

'' HA! I told you!'' Fred started jumping around dancing like an idiot, Jasper gave George a 'manly' hug

'' You may be better looking, but he is smarter.''

'' OI!'' Jasper gave Fred a manly hug too.

'' Ah, there you both are!'' Mr Weasley said

'' Do you people have a habit of walking into other people's houses unannounced?!" Edward shouted

'' Is he alright?'' Fred asked jerking a thumb over to Edward's direction

'' Just leave him there.'' Jasper said

'' Ah, you must be Mr and Mrs Cullen, I'm Arthur Weasley. And those are my sons, Fred and George.''

'' He's not George, I am!''

'' Honestly, and you call yourself a parent.'' Emmett looked at them amazed, he likes them

'' Yes, I'm Esme Cullen.'' Esme said kindly

'' And I'm Carlisle Cullen.''

'' How's Harry?'' Bella asked like an overprotective big sister should

'' He's perfectly fine. He's actually at the Burrow.''

'' Oh thank Merlin.'' Bella breathed, Jasper patted her back comfortingly, while Fred and George exchanged smug looks

'' So, do you have everything packed?''

'' No, we still have to get our brooms.''

'' Where are they?''

'' I don't know.''

'' Ugh, Accio Jasper and I's broomsticks!'' Bella said around five seconds later two brooms flew through the door and into Jasper and Bella's hands

'' AWESOME! DO IT AGAIN, DO IT AGAIN!'' Emmett clapped

'' Can't. We've got to go soon.''

'' Oh...''

'' Hey, it'll be alright-''

'' Yeah, big bloke like yourself will be able to protect yourself.'' George finished Fred's sentence

'' I really like you two.''

'' Everyone does.''

'' What about the Slytherin's?''

'' They don't count.'' Ah.

'' Ehem.''

'' Can we say goodbye?'' Jasper asked

'' Of course.'' Jasper and Bella turned to face the Cullen's.


End file.
